Aim and Ignite
by imarriedapineapple
Summary: It's 1846. Duncan Burnham: an escaped outlaw who'll do anything to keep himself out of jail. Gwen Waters: a pretty girl with an ugly past. Fate somehow crosses their paths, and they find themselves needing eachother more than either would've ever thought.
1. Great Expectations

**First actual story! :D Takes place in the southwest in 1864.**

**Song based off of: California (Hustle and Flow) by Social Distortion.**

* * *

><p>"WOOOHOOO!"<p>

The music was booming throughout the fully-packed barn, the sound waves shaking the whole structure.

_"Take me down, take me on down the line..."_

The crowd stomped their boots in sync and spun around in a fashion that was perfectly organized, yet utterly chaotic.

_"Tattooed hearts and your jet-black hair..."_

A pale young girl sits in the corner in solitude reading her favorite book for the umpteenth time.

_"Runnin' around, like you don't care..."_

She notices her friends, Isabella and Lindsay, dancing quite provocatively with a few older boys. She simply rolls her dark eyes.

_"Shake me down, shake me on down tonight..."_

The girl tries burying her face in the novel, as if it will somehow block out the sound, but to no avail.

_"I went too fast with that rhythm and booze..."_

A muscular boy holding a bottle of liquor leans against one of the walls, face hidden by an oversized cowboy hat, secretly watching the pretty girl of his age from afar.

_"Almost ended up dead like all those other fools..."_

For the young man, every girl was like a toy: just another object to play with for a little while, then toss to the side and find a new, better one.

_"Everyone's got their own ball and chain..."_

He liked this girl. Her short, auburn hair, her soft-looking lips, her dark style. He especially liked her small, fragile frame. And the best part? She was alone. He could tell she would be easy to play with.

_"What's life without a little pain?"_

Of course, he had to keep it on the down-low, what with everything that went down during the past few weeks. He didn't want to end up back at the very place he was running from.

_"Runnin' around like you're front page news..."_

The music starts to pick up the pace, and the chorus of "yee-haws" and "woo-hoos" and the endless laughter get even louder.

_"Lonely eyes and your motorcycle boots..."_

The girl looks up with a bored expression, to see everything her friends tell her she is "missing out" on. In her opinion, all the dancing citizens look like frightened turkeys running around in their coops on Thanksgiving Day.

_"Well I was born with nothin' to lose..."_

The man knew that he wasn't a good person, but did he do anything about it? Of course not. You don't get far in life by having people walk all over you. Besides, he knew for a fact there were people in the world that were worse than him. He met them. They were his, er,_ roommates_, as he liked to refer to them. The term "jail rats", as the sheriffs referred to him and his companions, just seemed rude.

_"'Till the black man taught me how to sing the blues."_

The man eventually decided to go over and talk to her, or maybe seduce was a better word for it. And who knows, he could possibly use her to his advantage. After all, he would do _anything_ to stay out of the slammer. And right now, that task was more important than it had been any time before. He took a few steps from his previous position, a charming yet evil glint forming in his eye.

_"Made a little life outta rock and roll..."_

He unbuttons his shirt a bit, sure that he would have this pretty little thing wrapped around his finger by the end of the night; that is, until a red-headed monkey wrench bounds up to the target. His plan momentarily halted, he turns around in defeat and takes a seat on a small stool, awaiting his next opening.

_"And that crazy California hustle and flow..."_

The pale girl rolled her eyes and sighed heavily at the lunatic standing before her, but with a smirk on her face. It was impossible not to smile whenever Isabella was around. "C'mon Gwenny, have a little fun!" she yelled over the music in her heavy southern accent. "Izzy I already told you, I am _not_ a dancer! And I am not going to whore myself up around these men," as she arched her eyebrows at her best friend. Izzy just laughed. "Besides, none of them would want me up there anyways."

_"Take me down, take me on down the line."_

"IIII dunnooo," Izzy swayed back and forth on the soles over her shoe-less feet. "I noticed a handsome boy lookin' your way a few minutes ago." Gwen huffed. She didn't bother to turn her head. "Yeah, right, with Lindsay in the room? I don't think so." They both looked over at their blonde friend, currently macking on the town klutz. She always talked about how much she loved his big, innocent brown eyes. She was the bartender at the saloon down town, and the object of every boy's desire. But nature balanced things out by making her about as sharp as a spoon. She looked over and gracefully waved to her friends.

_"Shake me down, shake me on down tonight..."_

Izzy was about to sit with her lonely friend and keep her company, but noticed a cute but large blond boy standing alone on the dance floor. She looked at Gwen pleadingly. She rolled her eyes. "Go ahead" she said with a smirk. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she mouthed, before turning and jumping on the large boy's back, scaring him half to death.

_"Livin' in a Hollywood movie dream, and I'm still reachin' for the stars..."_

The man saw this as a perfect opportunity to go over to her. He smoothly hoisted himself up from his seat and swerved in between the numerous dancers, almost dropping his bottle. As he approached, she didn't even glance upwards, but she knew someone was before her. He waited in front of her for about thirty seconds, until finally he gave out a weak "Ahem." She refused to look up. _What is it with this guy?_ she thought. Besides, someone is in Mrs. Joe's house with a frying pan, and she's alone. C'mon, Pip, walk faster! The intruder lifts the pan high in the air, Mrs. Joe turns around, utters one last blood-curdling shriek, and—"Ahem." "Can I help you?" she asks with an irritated look.

"May I sit here?"

She sighs. "I honestly could NOT care less." My lord, how she was annoyed. Where was she? Ah yes, the intruder lifts the pan high in the air, and as Mrs. Joe turns around, letting out one last—"Ah, Charles Dykings. Marvelous work he does; one of my favorites." She wanted to throttle him. "It's pronounced 'Dickens' actually." "Well, where we come from, that's how we pronounce it," he stated, not wanting to appear stupid. He honestly had no idea who the man was. "And where exactly DO you come from?" _And whatever you do, PLEASE go back there soon!_

_"Life gets hard, and then it gets good, just like I always knew it would."_

"I'm from a few towns away."

"Decided to make a pit stop or somethin'?" _Why did it have to be here?_

"Nah, I was just wanderin'."

"Well where was your family headed?"

"I'm all alone. They kicked me out." He could see the sympathy forming on her fragile face, the guilt shining in her eyes. _C'mon, c'mon, take the bait, sweetheart._ "Gosh, that's awful! Why would they do that?"

"They said I wasn't doing enough for my little sister, even though she had everything she could dream of, and more. She was always the favorite child. They said come back with a job or don't come back at all. I haven't been able to find one." Gwen put a hand to her mouth out of shock and sadness. He smirked. On the inside of course.

_"Take me down, take me on down the line..."_

"So you don't have anywhere to stay?" She felt absolutely terrible. "No. Every night since they booted me, I've been livin' on the streets." "Well, uh, if you'd like, we have an extra room in my house, if you'd like to stay there." She didn't know why, but she felt like she could trust this boy. "What? No, no, no! I-I couldn't ask that of you!" _This is too perfect._

_"Shake me down..."_

"No, it would be my honor! My mama would be happy to help out!" He faked a tear of joy. She was totally buying it. Acting was always one of his specialties. "My goodness, I've been going through such a hard time in my life but, you! You're just, I-I." He sighed with false happiness. "Thank you so, so much." She put a hand on his strong shoulder. "My pleasure to help." She knew her mama wouldn't mind. She loved to help people out during rough times. "C'mon, let's go. I'll get your room all set up." They both got up and left for the safety of Gwen's house. She could her Izzy whistling and Lindsay giggling in their general direction. "Don't mind them." She smiled. "I don't think we've been formerly introduced. I'm Gwendolyn Waters. Gwen for short. What's your name?" "My name?" He smiled back at her. "I'm Travis Barkley."

_"Shake me on down the line..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so here's the first chapter! I'm not sure exactly where I'm going with this just yet, so it might take a few weeks to update. Please review! :DD<strong>


	2. Daddy!

**Alright, second chapter time! Let me know what you think c: This chapter is entirely in first person POV, 'cause third person is irritating :/ R&R (stress on the second 'R' :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV<strong>

Gwen lives in a small house on a large plot of land a half a mile away from town. She, her brother, and her mom own a farm and breed horses. She then proceeded to ramble on and on and_ on _about all the different types of horses, their mating patterns (ew), and feeding habits. Some other stuff too, but I wasn't exactly listening.

After than that tedious and slightly awkward topic, we had a nice conversation. I learned that she's an artist and a writer, and she's not afraid to get her hands dirty.

Like, working on the farm, kinda dirty.

But I wouldn't really mind the other kind either. Wink.

Moving on…

Since I was pretty much tuning out her horse ramble, I started looking up at the sky. I noticed all the fireflies were out, dancing around us. Following their path, my eyes made their way back to Gwen. I saw the light from the firebugs reflecting in her onyx eyes, creating tiny speckles of luminescence, while her rosy lips were moving at a fast pace, and her auburn hair flowed around her snow white face.

She was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

For a split second, I wanted to take her by her delicate hand and dance; dance to the music of complete silence. I wanted to pull her in against me and kiss her. Kiss her with all the passion that's been welling up inside me for the past 18 years. I wanted to stand there with her forever.

But then I remembered why I was really there: to hide from the cops. And. Nothing. Else.

Ugh, all this talk of pretty ponies prancing through the meadow is making me go all soft and mushy. And let me tell you, Duncan Burnham is _not_ soft and mushy.

These feeling were just a side effect. I've never actually seen a nice, beautiful girl before. I've never had enough time to just live before.

I've spent my entire life on the run.

* * *

><p><em>"Daddy!"<br>"Dammit, Duncan, hurry up!"  
>Daddy's running from the mean men again. The mean men keep trying to take all the money daddy just earned! I love my daddy, but I wish he didn't yell at me all the time, or the nice lady behind the counter, because she looked super scared. The nice lady was really pretty too. She had green eyes, and I liked the color green. It was my favorite. There's green grass, green trees, green eyes...<br>_

_"Duncan, if you don't hurry your ass up, I swear to god, I'll—"  
><em>

_Daddy didn't get to finish his sentence, because the gunshots started, and those are really bad. I wish I didn't have to come along with him and that I could just stay home, but mommy said that he had to leave. I wanted to go with him, because I love my daddy! Mommy started to cry, and I didn't know why, but I think I do now. I thought we were only gonna be gone a short time, but we haven't been home for a while.  
>I missed mommy. The day we left was going to be the day I told her all the colors. I'm seven, and all the kids in my school house have already learned all the colors, but that's ok, because I learned how to count up to twenty before anybody else! My daddy always says that I'm slow though, but I don't know why, because I can run pretty fast. I've gotten a lot of practice when we run from the mean men.<br>I've run out of things to think about. I always try to think of things while I'm running, because I don't like all the noises the guns make. I also don't like it when daddy says bad words, but he does it a lot. I've kind of gotten used to it.  
>I see the woods! That's where me and daddy hide from the mean men. The woods used to scare me, but not anymore, because I'm older and braver. Daddy's still shooting, and I try to cover my ears, but it doesn't work since I'm carrying the bags of money daddy just earned.<br>This is the time when I start to drag my feet and the bags, to build up some dust so the mean men can't see us as well. I get dust in my eyes, but I'm used to it. Daddy shot his gun a few more times, and we ran into the forest. We kept running until we couldn't hear their footsteps anymore. When we stopped, we were both breathing really hard and really loud.  
>My daddy started to laugh, but I don't know why.<br>_

_"Good job out there, kid. You're going to grow up big and strong. You're going to make me proud."  
><em>

_Even though I never like running from the mean men, it always makes me smile when my daddy says that. I like making my daddy proud, because I love my daddy. I help him build a fire, and we sit here for a few hours. We don't talk much because I don't want to distract him because he's counting all the money that he earned.  
>I look up at the trees, since it will probably be the last time I can 'cause it's getting dark out. The trees are really green, and I mean all sorts of greens! There are light greens and dark greens and dull greens and bright greens. What if someone had green hair? That would be really silly. I wish my hair was green.<br>I spend the next few minutes picturing myself with green hair in all sorts of styles, until my daddy gets up and starts to walk away. I realize it's already dark out, and when it gets dark, daddy usually goes into town again. I don't think he should because of the mean men, but daddy says it's ok since they're all really stupid. My daddy will be fine, 'cause he's the bravest, strongest guy I know. I don't know exactly what he does in town or why he takes so much of the money he earned with him, but whenever he comes back, he's really silly. He talks really funny because he can never pronounce his "s"'s. I couldn't when I was little either. He also walks like a zombie, and I always copy him. Sometimes he laughs, but sometimes he gets more angry than usual. Sometimes, he also yells and hits me, but he always apologizes afterwards, so I guess it's ok. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see what happens. I hope he laughs, because I love laughing with my daddy. But for now, I'm just supposed to lie down and count the stars. Maybe tonight, I'll get past thirty, and when daddy comes back, maybe he can count with me._

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I had to use so much improper grammar in the flashback 'cause I had to talk like a little kid x( I promise, the following chapters <strong>_**will**_** have actual dialogue. But for now, adieu.**


	3. Moo!

**Writer's block FML -.- Sorry about the long wait. Here's a fluff chapter. By the way, everyone who's 16 in the show is 18, and back then, 18 was the legal drinking age.  
><strong>**I hope.  
>Um, enjoy! ^u^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen P.O.V.<br>**  
>Travis Barkley has been living with us for six days, and I gotta say, he's been helping out a lot on the farm. He's surprisingly good with animals, strong, and very tough. And I have to admit, he <em>is<em> pretty handsome…  
>So naturally, Lindsay and Izzy have spent the last three days planning my wedding, honeymoon, and naming our seven kids.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jeremiah!"<br>"Lindsay, her fourth child will be a GIRL named SARAH."  
>"Will you two shut UP about baby names?" Half-an-hour of this insanity was more than enough.<br>"Iz, she's right. We haven't even planned her reception menu. I'm thinkin' imported food from that fancy Italy country!"  
>"I am about to walk out of here, you'll lose a regular customer, and your boss'll have your ass fired. That also means no more discounted whiskey for Izzy," I smirked.<br>My two friends sighed in defeat. I was content for about ten seconds, until Miss Crazy piped in.  
>"So tell us more about <em>Travis<em>," she leaned towards me. "Have you two done anything nasty yet?"  
>"IZZY!"<br>"I'm just wond'rin'!"  
>I heard a faint giggle from Lindsay, and I snapped my head towards her.<br>"Don't you have glasses to clean?"  
>Lindsay 'har-oomfed' and turned back to the dishes behind the beer-stained counter.<br>"I will not, and will _never_, answer that question!"  
>"So, that's a yes?"<br>"That would be a _NO_. I don't like him in that way!"  
>"But you've kissed him, right?"<br>"Lindsay, go back to serving your skeazes."  
>"My customers aren't skeazes!"<br>As if on some sort of ironic cue, an older man with wavy black hair and a 5 o'clock shadow tipped his hat at us and wiggled his eyebrows.  
>We cautiously turned back around.<br>"So talk, girly!"  
>"...He's... Nice, and... My brother likes him..."<br>"Does your mama like him?"  
>"I guess?"<br>The two nut jobs turned to face each other and let out an awestruck "eeeeahhhh!"; their mouths hanging wide open, upturned in a smile.  
>"Tell us a story about something cute that happened between you two!"<br>"Leaving now," I said with a smirk and an eye roll. I got up and pushed open the grimy bat-wing doors and walked out into the scorching sunlight, despite the dramatic moans and protests coming from my friends.  
>Come to think of it, there <em>was<em> a rather cute moment that happened a couple days ago...  
>Not that I've been thinking about a lot or… or anything…<br>Hmph.

* * *

><p><em>I awoke to the sweet sounds of the pretty birds chirping, the cows mooing, and the charming scent of fresh dew on morning grass.<br>Bleh.  
>I somehow manage to drag myself out if the heavenly comforts of my bed (while falling and hitting the floor with a 'thud'), and dress in my working clothes. After the usual egg-based breakfast, I throw on my boots and get outside in a jiffy to tend to the animals on the farm. I look to the right of the door and furrow my brows.<br>"Momma, where's the chicken feed?"  
>"Oh! Uhh, I think Travis has it!"<br>Travis? What does _he_ know about takin' care of animal?  
>I mumble to myself while storming outside. "Been here six days and thinks he's hot stuff. Please."<br>I know, I'm the one who let him stay with us. I should feel bad about his situation, but I've been in bad predicaments too. It was like having an adopted brother. You're still gonna fight, no matter what either of you have been through in the past.  
>Only your brother was hitting on you.<br>Speaking of, he was still lookin' like an absolute fool tryin' to impress me like he was at the dance.  
>Maybe I didn't like him just because everyone was saying how perfect we look together. Maybe it was how everyone was constantly gawking at the handsome new kid in town. As if I wasn't unoticed enough as it is. I didn't hate the guy, but I tried not talking to him whenever it wasn't necessary.<br>I found him out in the cow shed. What he was doing in there with chicken feed, I have no idea.  
><em>_Unless he already fed the chickens...  
>That jerk.<br>"Gwen!" He smiled that brilliant smile of his that made all the girls melt. I swear, I'm surprised the streets aren't flooded with multiple puddles of lovestruck females.  
>"How're y'all doin' today?" he said as I made my way over.<br>"Peachy."  
><em>_"This is how you milk a cow, right? I don't wanna mess anything up."  
>I froze dead in my tracks.<br>Milking? A... Cow?"  
>"Uh, maybe you should ask my brother..."<br>"Didn't he go to the school house?"  
>Shoot. I forgot. The kids in our family went to school 'till they were thirteen, then dropped out to help on the farm. Sam was twelve and a half.<br>I cautiously leaned over without getting to close. "Uhhh, yeahh, looks fine to me!"  
>He looked at me skeptically.<br>I smiled back awkwardly.  
>His friendly smile morphed into a devilish grin. "...I get it now..."<br>"Get what? There's nothing to get, ahaha!" I could feel my face getting red as a sunburned tomato.  
>"You're afraid of cows!"<br>"Am not!"  
>He stood up and rocked back and forth on his feet. "Are tooooo."<br>"That is absolutely ridiculous."  
>"Fine. Then come over here and milk it." He stepped aside and ushered towards the stupid thing hanging of its stomach. "I <em>insist_."  
>"Tch, I don't need to prove anything to you."<br>"Fine."  
>We stood there in silence, staring at each other. Neither of us blinking, neither of us moving.<br>"...MOOOOO!"  
>"Hahaha. That is <em>hilarious_."  
>"MOOOOOOO!"<br>"Oh, look who's playing the 'five-year-old' card."  
>"MOOOOOO—"<br>"SHUT UP!"  
>Ugh, why was he being so immature about this? It was just a fear.<br>Everyone has them.  
>"Shoot, I'm sorry, Gwenny-bear!"<br>Cue eye-roll.  
>"Here, come to me."<br>I hesitated. "Nah, I'll pass."  
>"Look, do want to get over this fear or not?"<br>"Not particularly."  
>"Well, you're gonna. Just stand beside me."<br>I took a brave step closer.  
>Y'know, a small one.<br>Very small.  
>"...Closer, darlin'"<br>"Don't call me darlin'!"  
>"Only if you come closer."<br>I sighed and took_ two_ steps closer. I was pretty proud of myself, considering I was going up against the devil animal.  
>"Alright, now you're being ridiculous."<br>So he walked over, picked me_ UP _off the_ GROUND_, and dragged me over right next to the _cow_.  
>I quickly turned around to face him so I didn't have to stare right into the accursed creature's eyes.<br>"Eughh, Travis! What the hell? You need to learn to keep yer hands off'a me!"  
>"They're off'a you, sweetheart. Now turn around."<br>"...No."  
>"Alright. Guess we're doing this the hard way."<br>He picked me up AGAIN, and spun me around. The only thing in my field of vision was a pair of disgusting, slimy, shit-covered lips, currently chewing on grass.  
>I swear, I almost puked.<br>__"Dammit Travis!"  
>"Shh shh shh. Hear that?"<br>"I hear nothing."  
>"That's the sound of this poor little animal dyin' to talk to someone!"<br>"It can't talk."  
>"First of all, the cow is a '<em>he_.' And yes he can, just not in our language. Which is why _you're_ going to learn his native tongue!"  
>"What, just... 'moo'?"<br>"No, no, more convincing than that! Put some heart into it!"  
>"This is ridiculous," I muttered under my breath. But, I decided I would humor him. "Mmmuuuuuuuurrrrr."<br>"Again!"  
>"Mmmuuuuuuuurrrrr!"<br>"Mmmmuuurrrrrrrr."  
>The cow moo'ed back. The cow. Moo'ed. Back. I was talking to a cow. Could he understand me? Did he reply with an actual response that I just couldn't comprehend?<br>I know I should feel like an unbelievable idiot, but I was amazed.  
>"Do it again, sweetheart! I'll do it with you. Muuuuuuuurrrrrrr!"<br>"Mmmuuuuuuuurrrrr!"  
>"Mmmmuuurrrrrrr."<br>"Muuuuuuuurrrrrrr!"  
>"Mmmuuuuuuuurrrrr!"<br>"Mmmmuuurrrrrrr."  
>We just kept on communicating with the cow (my new favorite animal on our farm) for what felt like hours, laughing the whole time.<br>"Alright darlin', you wanna learn how to milk a cow?"  
>I gave him a smile so bright, it almost rivaled his.<br>Maybe he wasn't so bad after all..._

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, there WILL be an actual plot soon! And the chapters will be longer! And the next update will hopefully not take as long! Why am I using so many exclamation points! The last sentence totally called for a question mark! I'm just typing so I look like I have something to say! Don't tell anyone!<br>Oh, and don't forget to hit the little 'review' button down below. It's lonely and wants some company ;~;  
>LillyBird11, out~<strong>


	4. Psst!

**I. NEED. WIFI. Seriously, I write all of these chapters on my iPod, then I can't e-mail them to myself and then I have to wait years and asdfghjkl-explodes-**  
><strong>LOL none of you read this.<strong>  
><strong>Also, look out for my submit your OC story and reviewreviewreview! :D<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan POV<strong>

_Man, I missed this._  
>Living on Gwen's farm is great. Walking around the wide open land, feeling the lush green grass under my swollen feet, the freshly painted barns underneath the afternoon sun. It reminded me of better times, before my dad and I left. Times of laughter and smiles; family and love. I almost forgot what it was like to be a part of a family...<br>I scoffed and quickly put those thought behind me. That was the past, and I can't go back. My future isn't all smiles and lovey-dovey shit. My future is the one where the women come easy, the drinks come quick, and you can get anything you want just by asking politely.  
>A little motivation from a gun doesn't hurt either.<br>Staying here with Gwen and her family isn't for making friends or helping some pathetic girl overcome her ridiculous fear. It's about hiding from the cops until all the fuss from the last incident blows  
>over.<br>What was I supposed to do? My finger slipped! And that guy was coming just a little too close for comfort...  
>You'd think it would've blown over after two months. Geesh, some people are just too damn sensit—<br>"Pst!"  
>The hell?<br>I looked around swiftly, being there was a couple barns nearby.  
>I decided it was just my imagination and kept walki—<br>"Pssst!"  
>There it was again! My gaze diverted straight to the corner of a barn, where I saw a flash of... orange?<br>I inched my way forward towards the structure, waiting fo—  
>"PSSSSSSSST-UH!"<br>It was that girl! I only saw her for a quick second before she (unneedingly) darted behind the corner of the barn again, but it was defini—  
>"Would you get over here?"<br>I complied (cautiously) towards the red-head that prevented me from talking with Gwen during the dance.  
>She grabbed my arm and pulled me (with a <em>lot<em> of force... ow) behind the corner, where I saw a blonde girl with her, watching me and the red-heads interaction with a bubbly look in her blue eyes.  
>"You're Travis Barkley, correct?"<br>I looked back at the red-headed abductor. She was staring, no, _glaring_ at me with a slightly crazy/blood-thirsty gleam in her grassy eyes.  
>The blonde just giggled at a passing butterfly.<br>_What an odd match._  
>I nodded quickly in response to the red-heads prior question.<br>After a few seconds of uncomfortable glaring, she smiled happily.  
>"Alright! So we wanna talk to you about our friend <em>Gwen.<em>" She emphasized "Gwen" while lifting her eyebrows up and down.  
>I'm not sure I like where this is going...<br>"Um... I don't even know yo—"  
>"You don't need to know our names, child!"<br>"I'm Lindsay!"  
>"Lindsay!"<br>"What?"  
>This was amusing.<br>"We're supposed to keep our identities a_ secret!_"  
>"Well, why do we have to do that?"<br>"I don't know, 'cause we're like... spies or somethin'!"  
>"Oh, ok!"<br>Both girls turned back to me.  
>"Alright <em>Travis,<em> you can just call me... Kaleidoscope."  
>"OOOOO, Izzy, that's so preeettyyyy!" the blonde girl cooed, while 'Izzy' grew a very displeased look on her small face.<br>"Can I be Admiral Lindsay?"  
>"NO! Bad Lindsay!" she said while flicking the blonde's nose. "...Ahaha, <em>anyways,<em> about Gwen..."  
>Dammit. I thought they forgot about this. "Uh, w-what about her?"<br>"Ohh, you knoww," she rocked back and forth on her feet, her lips upcurved into a sly grin, "you're living with her, and I take it you're all 'buddy-buddy...'  
>"...So?"<br>"Maybe you two are a little... _more_ than buddy-buddy?"  
>"...uh..."<br>"Y'know, buddy-buddy with benefits, hmmm?"  
>I just resorted to staring at her with a blank expression.<br>Another staring match commenced.  
>Intense glaring for an extremely awkward eternity, until...<br>"What do you guys do when you're alone together at night?" the blonde said, a gleam of innocence in her baby blues.  
>"What? Nothing!"<br>But my air of indifference and my too quick answer told them differently.  
>The two girls stared at me, sly grins on their faces. They slowly looked at each other.<br>Oh shi—  
>"GWENN, GWENGWENGWENGWEEEN!"<br>"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WERE GETTIN' LUCKY ALL THIS TIME?"  
>"No, wait, don't, I, I'm not, we, wait!"<br>But they were gone in an instant, off to tell Gwen all about the things that she and I were apparently doing with each other. Facing her later today should be quite... interesting...  
>Sigh.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, when again did we kiss passionately under the moonlight? That sounded nice."<br>"I'm never gonna hear the end of this, am I?"  
>"Probably not," she said with a smirk.<br>"I told you, your friends are crazy!"  
>"Tell me something I don't know."<br>The day was fading, the stars were appearing, and we were milking Daisy. Obviously, Izzy and Lindsay had found her, and asked her _everything_. Even _I _was a little disturbed by what Gwen told me  
>they said.<br>After that, it was pretty quiet. You could actually _feel_ the uncomfortable tension in the air.  
>"...So, uh, they're not gonna, y'know, tell your mom or anything, right?"<br>"Oh no, no. They know how to keep secrets."  
>"...You <em>did<em> tell them that we never actually did any of that stuff, right?"  
>No answer.<br>"Oh my God."  
>"What?" she asked innocently.<br>"Gwen!" I said as I lightly smacked her shoulder.  
>She chuckled, "Oh c'mon, this is pretty funny!"<br>"No it's not! They might tell other people! And—"  
>"Have a little fun! I told you that they can keep a secret!"<br>"But _they _made all that nasty stuff up! I don't feel comfortable with them—"  
>"Fine, if there's any rumors, I'll tell the truth. Honestly, you're such a killjoy;" she laughed and stood up.<br>"And you're such a jerk!"  
>"And you're acting like an overly-sensitive girl."<br>She gave me a wink and left.  
><em>She's… definitely <em>different_, isn't she?_ I thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>PLOTLINE?<br>WHAT IS A PLOTLINE?  
>Seriously though, stuff is going to happen next chapter.<br>I kid you not. And I'm actually writing on Word this time, so it'll be up sooner.  
><strong>**Hopefully.  
>Shit's gonna go down next chapter.<br>Alright, review time for you, homework time for me.  
>Ew.<br>Peace~**

**-Lilly  
><strong>


End file.
